


cat and dog

by lovesck



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hybrids, M/M, beomgyu-centric, this is just a drabble honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesck/pseuds/lovesck
Summary: Beomgyu is the only human on a group of hybrids.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	cat and dog

Beomgyu had been the happiest he had ever been when they told him he would debut. He made it. He would be in the Tomorrow x Together project. That really had come as a shock to him, as it had been to be accepted as a trainee in the first place.

The k-pop world had made an intense turn since the big companies realized that hybrids could sell music and overall make money for them quite easily. Who first had been seen as a carelessness of nature had now became the specie that made up about 99.9% of k-pop idols. Of course. Everyone loved the bands with strong and fierce idols, as wolf hybrids, tiger hybrids, bear hybrids, etc. What about cute and delectable bands? You got it! Dog hybrids, cat hybrids, mouse hybrids… you name it.

The bands that made the most profit though, were the ones that combined all hybrids. Like BTS, a band that had from a tiger hybrid, Taehyung, to a bunny hybrid like Jungkook. People loved to see hybrids interact with each other in general, since they had an animalistic-ish way of communicating and relating. Like dogs, dog hybrids seeked for contact from other hybrids or humans and were quite loyal to their band members. Cat hybrids were territorial of their bandmates, and it was fun to watch them bottling up their feelings when another member they were quite close with interacted with other member.

Also, despite what kind of animal the hybrid was, the bands of hybrids had hierarchies. The company chose a leader, but sometimes the leader wasn´t exactly the alpha of the pack (as hybrids called their bands). The hybrids got to decide who they wanted to be the alpha. It was quite fun to see bands whose leader and alpha were different people, as the members had a dilemma of who they should follow most of the time. But it didn´t happen very often. There were also betas, the second in command, and then the omegas. Fans loved to see this dynamics come alive every time.

And in that way, hybrids sized the k-pop industry. Bands that were made up of humans didn´t made it past the debut anymore, and in this day and age, you could hardly see humans on k-pop unless they were solo artists, and even then, hybrids were coming for that work as well.

Now imagine how happy Beomgyu was now, being able to debut. Him! A human! With his friends! His… hybrid friends.

After they told him the news, the manager decided to talk to him individually. Beomgyu had a vague idea of what they were going to talk about.

“Beomgyu, you see. It´s very important you don´t take this chance slightly. You now how humans on bands don´t sell much anymore, but we saw a charisma in you that no other hybrid trainee possessed.” He started.

“Yes, thank you. Thank you.” Beomgyu bowed, smiling regardless of how nervous he felt. He couldn´t mess this opportunity up.

The manager nodded, and the way his tone changed from professional to understanding made Beomgyu very alert “Listen, Beomgyu. Dealing with hybrids is not easy. They sell a lot, that´s why we keep all this up. But all the companies, we agree that they are not very convenient when it comes to daily life. Hybrids are peculiar and have a lot of eccentricities.”

Beomgyu titled his head. All his time training, he never really noticed the “eccentricities” the manager was talking about. “What… what do you mean?” Beomgyu asked.

“Well…” the manager moved his head, as if looking for the right words to explain himself “They require a lot of attention, most of the time from humans. The staff usually helps with that, but as you will be spending more time with them, they will probably come for you. You got to be prepared to make time for them”

He could do that. If taking care of needy hybrids was what was asked from him to be able to live his dream, Beomgyu was more that happy to tend to their needs.

“There´s also these other things…”

** ** **

And so, there was Beomgyu, almost a year after debuting, spending time on the hotel with his friends. It hadn´t been that bad, if he was being honest. Tiring. Very, very tiring. But he could manage.

He was snuggled up next to Soobin, his bunny hybrid hyung, on the living room watching T.V. Beomgyu even felt that he needed more contact from them than they needed from him, but who could blame him? No one ever told him that being the only human in a band full of hybrids would make him feel left out.

And he didn´t!... Most of the time.

“You are restless” Beomgyu noted. Soobin hadn´t stop changing his position every five minutes. Soobin smiled shyly at him “I´m sorry. It´s just that I feel it starting any time soon. It smells”

Beomgyu sighed and nodded.

After they had finished dinner, they had sent Taehyun to his room and locked it. Beomgyu had the only key. He held it in his pocket as he recalled just what the manager had told him, along with the books he had been asked to read about hybrids and their biology.

Every four months, a hybrid will go into a thing called a heat, like an individual mating cycle. In that time, that lasted for three days approximately, a hybrid would release pheromones, attracting and riling up any hybrid close enough to smell them. No wonder hybrids hadn´t gone extinct, and with their unique biology Beomgyu suspected they never would.

You see, in a heat the hybrid was 100% capable of conceiving. The hybrid in heat was able to get pregnant or get another one pregnant, since, externally, they had one genital that was pretty much a dick, but internally, they carried both sexual organs. The only way that could happen, though, was with… well, anal sex. Since someway somehow nature decided that was the only way one hybrid could get to the uterus.

Anyway, every month, for Beomgyu´s luck and sanity, one of his bandmates would go into heat without expectation. Three days were Beomgyu would come and go bathing them, feeding them, tucking them in bed, etc. (In Soobin´s case that turned to six days, being the chosen alpha and the leader by the company made his stamina all that higher). But hey! It could be worst, two of them could have the cycle starting at the same time. He was happy just having one at a time.

Going back to Soobin, who was still moving around. Beomgyu wondered exactly how did the boys decided to make Soobin the alpha. Since he was a human, he had no say on the pack´s hierarchy or their dynamics. Which he was fine with, really.

“I´m gonna go now” Soobin said standing up. “Don´t stay up too late”.

Beomgyu nodded “Bye bye”. He fell lump on the sofa, took three deep breaths, and stood up. He would sleep for about two hours before waking up to get water for Taehyun.

He went to his room and washed his teeth after getting in his bed. Soobin was in his bed with a pillow over his head. Beomgyu didn´t even want to imagine how his friends felt, being a human he wasn´t able to smell the pheromones, let alone react to them. He wondered if Yeonjun and Kai were having a hard time as well.

He shrugged and set the alarm on his phone.

He barely had closed his eyes went it rang, he felt. He groaned and stretched turning off the alarm. He opened his eyes and noticed that Soobin´s bed was empty. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and headed to the kitchen for a water.

“He is your friend. Do this for him” he muttered to himself. “Just three days a month. Just three days…”

He stopped in his tracks when he passed by Kai and Yeonjun´s room. He had heard something. A groan. Was someone in pain?? Beomgyu reached for the doorknob but stopped when he heard it again.

Oh god. Beomgyu made a disgusted face and shook his body. They were… they were…

Another moan. That one was definitely Soobin.

Beomgyu shook his head and continued walking, faster, to Taehyun´s room. He didn´t understand why he was still so surprised. He knew, he knew when one of them was in heat the other three, unable to reach to the pheromone inducer, would look for each other. Which resulted in, well, that.

He had seen them by accident once. Good for him the hybrids couldn´t smell him, and he was glad they didn´t know that he knew about their little dirty fest every month. How awkward would that be for all of them? Nah-ah, he was more than happy pretending to live in ignorance. Blissful ignorance.

Beomgyu thanked the gods he wasn´t a hybrid. He wondered how they were able to work with each other after doing stuff like that… in group.

Or maybe it made them closer? Beomgyu made a face. He wondered how did his BTS hyungs dealt with that bs?

Oh God they probably all did the same…

Beomgyu damned his train of thought. He cleared his head before unlocking Taehyun´s door and standing in. Being human, Beomgyu didn´t affect Taehyun. He was practically invisible.

“Hey there…” Beomgyu said standing close to the bed and turning on the light. He knew Taehyun wasn´t asleep, he was grunting.

Beomgyu took pity of his friends every time he saw them in that state. Taehyun, the cat hybrid, had a look on pain in his face, he was all sweaty, his hair sticking to his face. And no commenting how messy his pajamas most be now.

“You good?” That was totally a rhetorical question “Here, have some water” Taehyun opened his eyes and look at Beomgyu, they nodded slightly and he sat up with a lot of work.

Beomgyu patted Taehyun´s back as the latter drank water. Even Beomgyu´s touch was useless to his friends in heat, it was like they weren´t even being touched. They hybrid biology longed for another hybrid, not a human.

“It started” Taehyun commented. Beomgyu laughed at that “No, really? I couldn´t tell!” Taehyun gave him a tired small in return, and Beomgyu passed his hands through Taehyun´s sweaty ears “You wanna take a shower now or later? You´ll sleep more comfortably if you bath and I change your bed sheets” he suggested.

Taehyun put his hand over Beomgyu´s as he shook his head. Beomgyu noted that his nails were longer and sharper during this days of the month. “No, Beomie hyung, it´s fine. You should sleep”

“No way! It´s fine” Beomgyu lied “Come on let´s get you on the bath” Taehyun´s ear perked at that “Really?...” He asked tentatively. Beomgyu nodded with a smile “Really”.

After helping Taehyun into the bath, Beomgyu took the sheets, careful of any suspicious fluid, and went to the laundry. He passed by Yeonjun and Kai´s door in a run, he didn´t wanted to hear any of it. Grabbed some new sheets, and putted them on Taehyun´s bed. He waited for about ten minutes until going to help Taehyung, because he knew he needed to give them space. His friends didn´t… touched themselves if he was present, so he always made sure to give them some alone time to work themselves before going in.


End file.
